1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe for measuring a magnetic field comprising at least one magnetoresistive or magnetoinductive sensor which is sensitive to the magnetic field along a selected measurement axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is envisaged to measure the magnetic field produced by an electronic circuit during operation by using a magnetoresistive sensor and, more precisely, a sensor of the GMR type (Giant Magneto Resistor) or TMR type (Tunneling Magneto Resistance). These are known as MTJ (Magnetic Tunnel Junction) and SDT (Spin Dependent Tunneling).
Magnetoresistive sensors of this type are electronic elements whose resistance varies in accordance with the magnetic field in which they are placed.
In installations which are currently known, the magnetoresistive sensor placed above the electronic circuit to be analysed is connected to a processing chain.
The magnetoresistive sensor thus allows a value to be obtained which is representative of the magnetic field produced at one point by the electronic circuit during operation. A probe of this type does not allow the circuit to be characterised precisely and in particular does not allow the structure of the circuit to be determined in a precise manner, and in particular the position of the tracks which it comprises.